dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Colin687
Archive User_talk:Colin687/Archive1 User_talk:Colin687/Archive_2 Talk Page Happy Birthday Read the header. :) Anyway, happy birthday to you! Or "Maligayang Bati!" in Filipino. Hope you have a great one! Belated Merry Christmas too! Danke Colin Dduffurg48/Gruff 09:38, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ? How come you're the only one the got promoted? :p lol I was just wondering. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure Category:Sigs 16:31, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Word Bubble Hi can you tell me how to put the House sign on the word bubble .... (NHoran (talk) 03:25, December 28, 2012 (UTC)) Alrick Actually, I don't think it's in Livie's Character to date ''or even enjoy the company of Alrick- but they could always make a truce and he could get back together with Sera. 19:01, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Chat Come back on!Hermione Fleur (talk) 22:32, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Alrick Um, I was just wondering why you have Alrick Kunze and Alrick Kunze. and Alrick Kunze (broken)? Rabbitty (talk) 04:17, December 30, 2012 (UTC) apothecary Slytherin Prefect Your character Alrick Kunze has been chosen as Slytherin Prefect. Please read the words of wisdom from the Headmaster. [[User:FrejahLeighton|'Frejah']] owl me Yeaahh!! So nice to hear from you again. Wow you really got your way around DARP, maybe now I will be the one asking questions about stuffs like bubbles, etc from now on. Haha! I may be RPing everyday until next week. :) [[User:WordSmith1014|'WordSmith1014']] ([[User talk:WordSmith1014|'Owl Me']]) 17:31, December 31, 2012 (UTC) RP in the Library Sorry, Colin! I might not be able to make it to RP, the internet died at my house at first, and now that it's back up, I need to go to my grandmother's house (where there is no internet at all). Sorry again! Sorting Hey Colin, your weclome to join my department! We haven't really started with meetings and such since I'm on vacation, but your welcome to join in. I'll likely post a blog about our first meeting soon. Sadly I've already given Bryans the post of Second in Command but I would be happy to hear your ideas anyway!!! Thanks and can't wait to see yah soon! Requirement RP Sorry I deleted your Room RP with Bea, Colin - I've restored it. In my defense, if you would use an actual and active timestamp on your chars, I would definitely know which posts happened when, and be less likely to remove current ones. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 09:47, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Hogwarts: A History Colin, the first chapter says 993 AD for the founding and the intro says 992 AD. You and Bry need to reach an agreement. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 21:33, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm swrorry..... Madeyefire (talk) 23:10, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Teaching For History of Magic, you could combine the two classes into one, or you could have the students work on projects instead of regular class/lectures. Another thing I plan to do tomorrow is post classes that are short on students and see if more post, so I'll include yours. :On another note, thanks for stepping in with your prefect in the Slytherin Common Room. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 01:26, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Quidditch GM How do you feel about GMing one of the quidditch matches? As part of the Activity Implementation Department, GMing is part of your job, so if you think you can post every day or two on it ad GM, I would like for you to GM it. Can you let me know? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:15, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Trinket I'm fine with that story, that WHPS had her captive. Can you give me a day or two to think of where they would have had her, how she got free etc, etc? Other than that, it sounds good, and we'll go from there and see if a battle or something ensues. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:55, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Award Sorting LittleRedCrazy 03:22, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Thank You!! I hope I can continue being a rper with you :D Audrajoye 15:49, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: The Pictures Hey Colin! I've already cleared my History pages, because I've already downloaded them. If you want, I could upload them here or in Mega RP but I really don't have so much time at hand. It's Midterms week, so yeah... But I'm gonna send you an owl, if I do find the time. SO SORRY. [[User:WordSmith1014|'WordSmith1014']] ([[User talk:WordSmith1014|'Owl Me']]) 13:26, January 14, 2013 (UTC) A couple of things The 'Colin687' link on Alrick's page, Colin, leads to Mr. Gillystem, not here, and when you get a moment, could you please add the Alrick Kunze subpage titles to the main page, so they stop showing up as orphaned? Thanks, Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 14:07, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Waldo for Quidditch Where's the Snitch, Colin? :P Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 18:37, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Pictures: The Promise Hey Colin! I found it. Didn't had the time to upload the pics to MegaRP so yeah... http://www.flickr.com/photos/ohmai/sets/72157627356790494/ [[User:WordSmith1014|'WordSmith1014']] ([[User talk:WordSmith1014|'Owl Me']]) 06:16, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Joshua Burbadge Sorting Congratulations! Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 00:55, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Cap I'm back and congratz for being a rollback.'Captain<Pikachu' 03:36, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Sorting & Stores Department Sure, You can join. However, can you just sign up here please thank you. Borgin and Burkes is a good idea however when I became head. I did say that I was going to deny any requests for new shops. The reason is that we had about 6 shops without a active roleplayer. Most of these shops, Jisk was subbing for. One week Jiskran updated 80% of the shops. The wikia kept getting new shops (For example The Apothecary and Gladrags Wizardwear) but the shops that were already on the wikia never got updated. I'm debating when ether to let you create Borgins. For the owner you can either create your own or use Borgin. If you have any questions for how to sort and that kind of stuff please just ask. :D Sorry for my longwinded reasons for why I should deny the request. :D 15:50, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Quidditch the Match:Ravenclaw VS Slytherin - Jan 07 needs to be getting finished soon, so if you can make sure you're updating it, I would appriciate it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:46, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Wrap up I didn't really understand your Owl. You don't have to post a response to my response, but there was no way Tanis would ever let anyone walk out on her the way Nicholas ''attempted to. (I say attempted because it just couldn't happen.) Kirá (talk) 08:41, January 24, 2013 (UTC) GM? Yup I saw it...I'm just honestly not sure what to do with that rp. I posted on it a week ago, and then nothing until yesterday. I also feel like you're pulling me into your rp, since your character attacked your other character which was witnessed by...your character. The aurors were alerted...she got away....I guess I'm not really sure where to go with it, or what else to post. I'll think about it and post something in a minute. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:57, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Staying power You don't have to change your post unless you wanted to continue. Nicholas could still leave Tanis' office 'annoyed with the Auror Head' or he could come back and they could have words, I really don't mind either way. Kirá (talk) I think its a great Idea Audrajoye 20:56, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Homework I'll happily mark any whenever it's submitted, Colin, for any subject Sarah teaches. :) Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 21:15, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Apologies Sorry, Colin, a bit slow this evening (for me). Detention:Care_of_Magical_Creatures would be the place. :D Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 21:35, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Mr. Vane Great minds think alike, I only have one adopted character and he is not it. Thanks for the compliment, I think? Kirá (talk) Response Ok, I know I had a couple owls from you, so I plan to try to address everything here. First off, I don't remember what was said about Melanie Trinket, but I'm fine with her having been captured and showing back up at your convinence. I'll have Kinsel come talk with Alice Kunze personally and see where it goes. Do you want her to continue teaching, or quit, or do you not care? I think a Derek - Barrant RP would be good, so we'll get that set up this week. As for Melanie, see above, or if you'd like I can have Lily sneaking around the WHPS (as she's still a spy), and find her and get her out. Just let me know what you would like. Finally, how was Colin turned into a werewolf? Can you link me to the rp? Also, don't you have another character that's non-human? Just checking. I think that's everything, so let me know and we'll get this stuff taken care of. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:21, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Replies If you wanted to set up the WHPS holding cells off of the Black Estate, that would be great. I'll be able to post at the earliest tonight, or if not tomorrow. Let me think about where Barant and Derek could meet...I'll think of a place and let you know. I dislike you just turning your character into a werewolf while at school and doing all the rping yourself with no other admin/bcrat input...especially as Kinsel wont let students be out of the school at night, and there shouldn't be any werewolves in that forest. Reguardless of my likes, it's done and we'll move forward from here, but please ask next time. I'll post with Kinsel in the Hospital tomorrow. Finally, are you interested in GMing another quidditch match? Anyway, let me know. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:26, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Post please Post back on Emma's page. [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'I Miss You, I Miss Your Smile and I will shed A Tear Every Once and a While']] 23:02, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Page names Colin, could you please stop renaming pages unless it actually links them to something new? Your own pages are a different matter, but those created by other people shouldn't be corrected unless it truly affects game play. You did it to the Hong Kong restaurant (which, since it was generic, could have the lower case r) and the variant Colosseum (which is just as acceptable in English as Coliseum - check Wikipedia). Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 07:08, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the offer Thanks Colin. It is really nice of you to offer, but I like her office just the way it is. Kirá (talk) Sig That should have fixed it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:33, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Filling shoes I don't actually have a suitable Professor, Colin, but I'll temporarily 'resurrect' someone from somewhere, and ahve them fill in 'till you can activate Melanie. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 07:32, February 8, 2013 (UTC) An exchange of Owls So long as there's some record of Foot's OK, I can't see any problem, Colin, ev en if it was just him adding your name to the Departments template. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 07:40, February 8, 2013 (UTC) RE I like the pics, and need to make sure it's ok to post them, but I'll do that this weekend, then if it's ok update them on Monday. Thanks for grabbing them, and great idea. Also, If you would like to teach Wizard Art next year, we'll talk about it then, but I don't want to begin a new class now. Also, I check the pages I'm rping on daily, so unless I don't post for over a day, assume I'll get to it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:14, February 8, 2013 (UTC) A constant issue Colin, I really must ask you not to make these massive character decisions and changes, like the werewolfing of Colin Gillystem and the relic book for Kian, without running them by an Admin or Bcrat before you do them. These constant retroactive requests for permission are unfair on the Admins and Bcrats, since we feel we are being cruel to say no, when you've already done it. If you are planning to create a shop, change a character's direction or give them a life-changing possession, please discuss it before you do it. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 16:49, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :Agreed. Remember when I said I was uncomfortable with you doing that for Colin, and you told me you had run it past Jisk...you left out that you didn't do so until after the event had occurred. This makes me unsure of you and I feel as if you purposely left that out... effectively lying to me. If we cannot rely on you, then you shouldn't be in a position of power. So, this is an official warning for metagaming and powergaming (making characters overpowered without asking, and doing so OOC and roleplaying with OOC info you shouldn't have). If you continue to do this, you will be demoted. We want the wiki to be fun, and we want people to have unique characters and fun items...but to maintain balance and keep people from being overpowered we need to monitor them, and be asked before they're implemented. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:14, February 9, 2013 (UTC) It's fine You can archive, [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'I Miss You, I Miss Your Smile and I will shed A Tear Every Once and a While']] 22:02, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Crystalean Koontz here you go Colin Tigersilver (talk) 01:21, February 10, 2013 (UTC)Tigersilver Crystalean KoontzTigersilver (talk) 01:23, February 10, 2013 (UTC)Tigersilver Award Gryffindor Quidditch The chaser your mentioning in your owl to User:Lilly Lovegood(2) was adopted by User:Alyssa5582 but as very few people have posted (including Lilly's character) if another chaser doesn't post in 2 days please post :) My character is the co-captain and I know for certain one beater is inactive so worst comes to worse (and someone shows up) we can throw them on as a beater! Thanks, --~Peislandgal (talk) 20:27, February 12, 2013 (UTC) -- If she doesn't want him on the team anymore, get your character out there :) We could use the support! --~Peislandgal (talk) 21:12, February 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Melanie I am sure you meant Tanis having an interview with Melanie Trinket, otherwise it is an intereview with yourself. Sure, that can happen, I hope you have some good filler for those six months or at least a story to explain her capture. Let me know where you want this to take place and we can start whenever you are ready. Kirá (talk) Your time Since it's agreed I'll just create the space, you leave Melanie there whenever and we can begin. Considering it seems you and I are on different times, I'll let you know from 1pm-9pm my time (HAST) I am unavailable. Before 1pm and after 9pm I'm all wiki. So, let me know how my time fits into your time and this could go a lot smoother then our very first Nicholas and Tanis RP. Kirá (talk) 08:21, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Morning I was actually on at 8 am (my time) this morning, it is kind of rare that I do that. Since we are trying to work something out I can make it a habit. Kirá (talk) 08:01, February 15, 2013 (UTC) : I hate chat. Yeah, I can though. Kirá (talk) 08:05, February 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: I'm not sure how that would fit into the story, but sure. Rabbitty (talk) 22:14, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Rp Hey want to Rp? Im bored and on my cell. So as long as it isn't in comments im still able to Rp Viktor Harrison 14:27, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Assumption I am going to assume you are I are finished here, as there isn't anywhere for it to go. I am archiving the majority of it, but I will leave the last bit where it is in case I have assumed wrong and you'd like to continue. Kirá (talk) Gryffindor You might have me confused with someone else. I don't have anyone to post with on that match, I tried out for the Slytherin team. Nymi (talk) 23:03, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Harrison Inn While it looks like a good idea, Colin, I think you'll have to decide which of the Inn or Borgin and Burke's you most want to promote, as, at least for a couple of months, I think it needs to be one or the other. Myself, I think the three pubs, together with Florean Fortescue's and Madam Puddifoot's, suffice, but if a number of people feel otherwise, I'm sure we can discuss it. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 01:55, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry in return No need to apologize Colin. I totally get it. Posted. Kirá (talk) Quidditch I've never seen a time-out called, but there is a first for everything. If not Elizabeth will find a way to switch them. --~Peislandgal (talk) 01:22, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Quidditch Roles are fixed for a given match, Colin, and cannot be changed. Jed can be Seeker for the next match, but this is already the sub. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 06:10, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorry. But it looks like we can't sub Jed in as seeker. Maybe another time! --~Peislandgal (talk) 19:28, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorting & Stores Department Sure! You may join! I've added you to the department template. With the meeting, I will be making a blog about the meeting after I publish this message. However, I'm going to test a new way of meetings. This way we won't be using the Chat. Anyway, I'm a creating the blog for the meeting at the moment. 15:55, February 25, 2013 (UTC)